


All I Want For Christmas is My Two Favorite People

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas breakfast, Internet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki adopted a genius Peter Parker from a young age, and the two have a great relationship. </p><p>One day, Peter makes an online friend who happens to work at Stark Industries, and with his celebrity idol, Tony Stark.</p><p>So the teen genius plots to try and bring his two favorite people together for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s your otp stony but I really love your fills FrostIron. Can I have some smartass family? Peter Parker is the adopted son genius of Loki and he loves his father, also his idol is Tony Stark, what better than to have his two favorite people together for Christmas? Of course, it will not be big problem with the help of Santa and his internet friend, Jarvis. —anon

**_webguy2000: Are you sure this will work?  
_ ** **_livetoserve7981: I assure you, Peter, the odds are in your favor_ **

Peter bit his lip, trying to contain a smile as he stared at his laptop. They had been planning this meet up (they being him and his internet friend Jarvis) for nearly a month, and Peter was beside himself with excitement.

He had met Jarvis on an electrical programming forum. Jarvis had been very impressed by Peter’s brilliance with electronics, and Peter had been awestruck to learn that the other man was on staff at Stark Industries. Peter had tried to keep his celebrity crush on Tony Stark in check, but inevitably, he began to gush to Jarvis about how much he adored the billionaire’s genius innovations.

Instead of being annoyed, however, Jarvis had seemed rather amused by Peter’s adoration of Tony Stark. He even told Peter that he reminded him of a younger version of the genius (that made Peter glow with pride). Their friendship had only grown from there.

So when Peter heard that Tony Stark was holding a charity lottery, with the grand prize being Tony Stark himself show up at the winner’s home for Christmas, he knew he had to enter. The fact that a single ticket was a thousand dollars was a problem.

But Jarvis encouraged Peter, assuring him that he had done all the calculations for the numbers that were most likely to be chosen. It was just a matter of earning the money for the ticket.

So Peter did what he did best, work with electronics. It took him selling three custom made cameras (all with Peter’s own modifications), but he got the money. And so he got the ticket.

From there, it was a matter of luck.

"Peter, put that computer away, it’s Christmas morning for crying out loud."

Peter looked up from his computer to see his father with his hands on his hips and a spatula in one hand.  Obviously his father was working on breakfast. And while Loki Parker (the man had changed his name to match Peter’s after the adoption had been finalized) didn’t have his adopted son’s technical genius, the man had a sharp mind of his own.

So he often knew when Peter was up to something, “You’re plotting something, Peter…”

Peter shook his head, shutting his computer (not without saying goodbye to Jarvis first, of course), “What could I possibly be plotting, Dad?”

"You have a terrible innocent look, Peter." Loki rolled his eyes, "Now come on, I’m making your favorite for breakfast."

"Cinnamon Roll French Toast?" Peter perked up in an instant.

Loki chuckled softly, “I just baked a fresh loaf and I’m slicing it up at the moment. I need my little helper to help make the egg wash.”

While Peter tried to ignore the “little helper” comment (he was a teenager, after all),  he still made his way to their kitchen. It was always a Christmas tradition between father and son, that they would make their Christmas breakfast together. And even though Loki wasn’t Peter’s birth father, the man had been Peter’s biggest support and fan when it came to all of Peter’s technical aspirations. In all honesty, Peter’s Dad was his biggest fan in whatever Peter did. That was just the way things had been when it was just the two of them.

"You’re getting distracted, Peter."  Loki teased, nudging Peter as they worked on the French Toast.

"Am not." Peter laughed, nudging his father right back as he began to whisk the egg wash.

The laughter of the kitchen was interrupted by the sound of their apartment doorbell ringing.

"I’ll get that, Peter." Loki smiled softly, "You just keep working on this, alright?"

It wasn’t until his father was at the door that Peter realized just who was most likely at the door.

And it wasn’t until he heard a well-known voice say “Well now I’m hoping this is the Parker residence, because you certainly are a tall drink of water” that he realized that Tony Stark was at his apartment.

And, apparently, hitting on his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a part of Peter, once his brain had finished processing the situation, which was absolutely overjoyed. He had _won_ , and now Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark, was standing in his apartment and was going to spend Christmas with he and his dad.

Another part, however, was slightly horrified at the way Mr. Stark was looking at his dad.

And yet another part realized that he probably should have informed his dad about the lottery had entered. Because at the moment, Loki Parker looked about ready to slam the door in the billionaire’s face, “I don’t know who think you are, but you’re interrupting our family Christmas.”

Oh great, Peter’s dad was about to slam the door in the face of Peter’s idol.

“Dad, wait!” Peter ran to the door, turning into a bundle of nerves the moment he laid eyes on Tony Stark, “Oh my god…I won…I can’t believe this!”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Peter? You know this man?”

“Yes, I know him! And if you slam the door in his face, I will never talk to you again.” Peter turned to look at his idol, “Oh my god…Mr. Stark, it is such a honor to meet you, I am a _huge_ fan!”

Mr. Stark seemed to be amused by Peter’s excitement, “So I take it you’re the lucky winner? And here I thought nothing could surprise me.”

“Winner?” Loki looked at his son, “Peter, what did you win?”

Uhoh…maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to enter a contest without his dad’s knowledge (or permission), “Uh…I kinda entered a contest to have Mr. Stark here spend Christmas with us?”

“Going behind your—brother’s?—back to try and win. I like your style, Mr. Parker.” The billionaire chuckled, sliding up next to Loki, “And Mr. Stark is my father. Please, call me Tony.” He winked at Peter’s dad.

Though apparently, Peter’s dad was not in the mood for flirting (nor was Peter in the mood to see his dad flirt _ever_ ), “Loki Parker, and I’m Peter’s father.” Loki turned to his son, “You and I are going to have a long discussion about this. But I refuse to let this ruin our Christmas.” With that, Peter watched as his dad returned to the kitchen.

And then he was alone with Tony Stark, his technical idol.

“So, Peter, can I call you Peter?” Tony chuckled, “Is your dad always…” he trailed off, waving his hand in a vague hand gesture.

Peter stared, unsure what exactly he was supposed to say, “…protective of me?”

“I was going to ask if he’s always been such a tease, but let’s go with your answer.” He nodded.

Desperate to get the image of his dad being a tease out of his head, Peter moved on, “Um, Dad adopted me when I was three, shortly after my parents were killed in a car accident. He even changed his last name to Parker after the papers were finalized so I wouldn’t have to change my name.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Oh I can just tell this is going to be a fun day. I’ll have to thank Jarvis for picking this one when I get back.”

Peter stopped at hearing the name of his internet friend. Jarvis had been in charge of the lottery? Had he rigged the system so Peter could win?

He couldn’t dwell on his thoughts long, as Tony made his way into the kitchen, and Peter realized that he may very well be spending Christmas trying to keep Tony from flirting with his dad and his dad from killing Tony.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter still wasn’t quite sure if he was experiencing the best Christmas ever or the worst. On one hand, Tony Stark was sitting at his kitchen table, eating Christmas breakfast. On the other hand, Tony Stark was currently eating his dad’s homemade French Toast while looking at the man like he was going to have him for dessert.

“So, gorgeous—”

“Loki.”

“—what is it you do, when you’re not making delicious breakfast foods?”

Peter could see his dad sigh in agitation, “I’m a lawyer.”

“Well that sounds unfortunately dull. What kind of cases do—”

“Sexual harassment lawsuits.”

Peter resisted the urge to laugh. It was a bold-faced lie; Loki Parker was a brilliant criminal prosecutor, handling several high profile cases. He certainly knew his way around an argument. And his dad never hesitated to give someone a verbal beat down when it was necessary, whether it was a brute on the subway who wouldn’t leave him alone, or one of Peter’s teachers who accused Peter of cheating. There had even been an occasion in which an unfortunate telemarketer had called at the wrong time.

So Peter couldn’t help but wince when the telephone rang. Especially when he saw the frustrated look on his dad’s face as he stood to answer the phone. Though his facial expression relaxed when he saw the caller ID, “Peter, it’s Aunt May.”

Peter beamed, getting up and taking the phone from his dad and moving to the living room, “Hey Aunt May!”

_“Hello, Peter! Merry Christmas!”_

In the wake of Peter’s parent’s death, Aunt May and Uncle Ben had done their best to try to take care of Peter. But when Uncle Ben had been shot and killed, it was near impossible for May to care for Peter. But that was how Peter came into Loki’s life, when the young lawyer had tried the case against Ben’s killer. Peter wasn’t sure what had happened, but Loki had adopted Peter, but Aunt May would always be his aunt, “Merry Christmas, Aunt May. How is Florida?”

_“Oh, it’s humid and lazy. I don’t know why I thought spending Christmas here would be a good idea.”_

Peter chuckled, “I think you mentioned something about hating New York in the winter. Besides, I thought you wanted to see Florida.”

 _“I’ve seen it, Peter. Now I know why everyone says Florida is where America goes to die.”_ Aunt May chuckled softly, _“I hope your Christmas is going well.”_

“It’s going great, Aunt May.” Peter grinned, “Tony Stark is here, I won a contest and he’s spending Christmas with Dad and I!”

_“Oh, that’s great, Peter…that’s the computer fellow, right?”_

A small smile crept on Peter’s face, “Yes Aunt May, that’s him.”

_“Well I am glad you are having a Merry Christmas, Peter. I look forward to seeing you for New Year’s.”_

“Me too, Aunt May. Dad and I will pick you up from the airport, alright?”

_“Of course, Peter. You take care now, I love you.”_

“I love you too, Aunt May.”

Peter hung up the phone with a smile on his face. It was always good to talk to Aunt May, she was a good mother figure in his life. He was still feeling on cloud nine when he walked back into the kitchen to resume breakfast.

Tony was still talking to his dad, no doubt still flirting desperately. But then Peter saw the look on his dad’s face, specifically the smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, and his jaw dropped.

Oh dear god…was his dad flirting _back with Tony Stark?_


End file.
